Matsu Chizuki
Matsu Chizuki was the Matsu Daimyo in the late 12th century, trained in the Matsu Beastmaster school. Beastmaster Zaiko was her favored battlecat. Zaiko (Twenty Festivals Title and flavor) Matsu Daimyo Chizuki became the Matsu Daimyo The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman as the oldest daughter of the late Matsu Kenji. Somebody dared to suggest in court that she was actually the result of a tryst between the venerable Matsu Kenji and Ikoma Otemi. Her younger son was Matsu Hachiken, Scenes from the Empire, by Robert Denton & Shawn Carman and her youngest sister was Matsu Rika. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason Her father was Matsu Michi. Scenes from the Empire, Part 20, by Robert Denton & Yoon Ha Lee War with the Scorpion After several skirmishes in the Scorpion border, the Otomo granted the Lion to wage war on the Scorpion. Chizuki, who was filled with hatred, sent a message to the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi. A Line in the Sand, Part 2, by Shawn Carman She told Matsu Karoko that she had to spend the winter training her troops, to attack the Scorpion when the spring thaws came. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1199 At the end of the Winter Court of 1199, Chizuki became betrothed to Daidoji Reiji, a member of the Crane Clan delegation in Toshi Ranbo. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Kakita insult to the Matsu In 1200 her betrothed Reiji met Kakita Daitsu at Shiro Matsu during a celebration. Doji Hoshihana and two Ikoma Bards weaved a tale of the defense of the Kitsu Tombs, attacked by the Scorpion Clan in 1199. Daitsu had defended the Tombs with a trio of Matsu for most of the battle, and after they were slaughtered, he stood before the shrine to Lady Matsu, fending off the enemy, one at a time. Chizuki had realized that doing so, the Kakita had offered an insult to the Matsu. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 4, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Attacking the Scorpion Her Lady Akodo Dairuko ordered Chizuki to lead a contingent of Matsu troops to the Scorpion Clan, crossing the small Shamate Pass. Their enemies were waiting them, collapsed the pass behind the front group, cutting them off. Chizuki and her personal guard, Matsu Tayuko, rallied the Lion troops to victory. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire They advanced into the Fukitsu province, nearby the Second Festering Pit. During an engagement with the Scorpion forces, the Rokugani were surprised by the attack of Oni, appearing from a breach in the Scorpion Wall. In the Battle at the Second Pit Chizuki regrouped and took the Crab troops under her command, suffering heavy losses. Chizuki and most of her command staff survived. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand After their defeat in the Second Pit the Lion were routed from Shamate Pass. Bayushi Chizuken (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) Scorpion Manipulation Recent research of Imperial maps clarified that the northern portion of the Kintani Valley fell within the purview of Seizuka Shiro. Matsu Iwoshi under the command of a Lion army forced the Crane to vacate Shiro Kyotei. Chizuki arrived to rebuke her retainer, who had followed orders forged by the Scorpion, who expected to create a second front for the Lion. During the incident Shiro no Yojin had been stormed by the Crane, which forced Chizuki to relinquish their claim in order to get back the Lion strognghold. The Ancestral Standard of the Lion, seized during the Kakita assault, remained in the hands of the Crane. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Rise of Jigoku In 1200 Chizuki was appointed as the Lion representative in the Imperial Court, because her Lady was leading the defense of Rokugan against the rebellious Spider Clan. Daigotsu Kanpeki had stormed Toshi Ranbo, but he had failed to find and kill the Emperor, leaving the Imperial City shortly after. The Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada blamed that the Spider forces had vanished before the assembled Rokugani armies would engage them. The Phoenix revealed the location of the Third Seal, which was eventually destroyed by an endless horde of Shadowlands creatures. The Mantis Islands fell and the Rise of Jigoku was unleashed. The Dawn of Onyx Edition External Links * Matsu Chizuki (Twenty Festivals) Category:Lion Clan Leaders